La cama del rey
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Cuando el deseo aparece, incluso la cama del rey deja de ser sagrada.


Disclaimer: Los personajes protagonistas de esta historia son dos personajes originales basados en los Tres Mosqueteros. El chico es el hijo del duque de Buckingham, y la chica, la hija de D'artagnan.

El personaje de Constance D'artagnan no es mio, es un personaje que ha salido de la imaginación de otra persona, y a la que le doy las gracias desde aqui por dejarme usarlo.

Muchas gracias y espero que os guste.

* * *

Matthew William George John Percival Henry Lawrence Buckingham miraba la evolución de la joven dama por la pista de baile. Conocía perfectamente a esa joven descarada.

Constance D'artagnan.

Estaba bailando con un anciano de la corte, pero, a pesar de la distancia y de la sonrisa que sabía que estaba obligándose a poner, él sabía que Constance no estaba disfrutando de ese baile. Pero eso no le satisfizo. Intento no profundizar en porque ya no le satisfacía que la joven D'artagnan lo pasara mal.

No recordaba de donde le venía la enemistad con los pequeños D'artagnan. Pequeños, aunque él era apenas unos meses mayor que ellos. Quizá se debía a que sus padres eran enemigos. O que Jem se hacia el gallito delante de él. De la misma forma, se estaba dando cuenta de que cada vez pensaba más en Constance como mujer.

Movió la cabeza. No debía pensar eso. Él era un Buckingham, el hijo del duque y ella era solo la hija de un capitán de mosqueteros.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el brillo de su cabello, en sus labios rojos. En la blancura de su escote. En su sonrisa y en como alentaba los coqueteos con una sola caída de parpados…Definitivamente, la pequeña D'artagnan se estaba convirtiendo en toda una coqueta.

Salió a uno de los balcones y se quedo mirando el césped, perdido en sus pensamientos. Recordó una lejana tarde, en un césped muy parecido al que tenía delante, con cuatro años y sonrió.

_Flashback_

_Estaban empezando a entrenar con espadas de madera. Él estaba muy ufano, ya que su padre le había enseñado a blandir la espada._

_Ya había derribado a dos de sus contrincantes, cuando vio las trenzas de la niña._

_- ¿Qué hace aquí una niña?_

_- Es Constance D'artagnan- le dijo otro de los pequeños- Su padre es mosquetero._

_Le sonaba el apellido, su padre lo decía mucho. Y no precisamente buenas palabras. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia se acerco a ella._

_- No deberías estar aquí. No es sitio para damas._

_La chiquilla le miro con diversión._

_- Puedo desarmarte si quiero._

_- Ja. Eres una niña- dijo con tono de mofa._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba desarmado y en el suelo._

_- Las niñas no luchan, D'artagnan- escupe entre dientes, con rabia- Jamás serás una dama._

Ese comentario hirió a Constance. Tanto como que ella le desarmara había herido a su orgullo.

Con el correr de los años hubo más enfrentamientos. Los combates con espada dieron paso a los combates dialecticos, donde ambos usaban la ironía y el sarcasmo. A veces ganaba ella, a veces ganaba él, pero siempre resultaban los dos heridos.

Constance miró la espalda de Buckingham hijo en el balcón. Sentía el peso de la mirada del hombre con el que bailaba encima de sus pechos, y tuvo que contenerse para no sacar su genio. Su madre decía que a veces se parecía demasiado a ella.

"Ojala me sacara Buck a bailar"

Se sorprendió de ese pensamiento. Jamás había pensado en él de esa manera.

"Te mientes a ti misma, Fénix"

Suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. No podía mentirse a sí misma. Y había pensado en él de esa manera cada vez más frecuentemente.

Ella era una dama, eso era obvio. Y seguía siendo virgen, aunque muchos jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, hubieran querido que fuera de otra manera. Pero eso no significaba que fuera tonta, o que no supiera lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer.

Era curiosa por naturaleza, y había espiado a algunas parejas. Incluido su hermano, pero como se enterara, le cortaba la cabeza. O bueno, no, sus padres no le dejarían. Pero si que le haría algo realmente malo.

Suspiró de nuevo, volviendo a pensar en que ojala apareciera ya el hombre adecuado.

Después de un rato, y después de esquivar a hombres maduros que solo querían manosearla durante un baile, se escabulló del salón de baile, buscando algo de soledad para intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Entró en una sala vacía, oscura, que reconoció como la antesala del gabinete principal del rey. Las puertas que llevaban al dormitorio se encontraban cerradas. Sabía que si la encontraban allí tendría problemas, pero el rey no se encontraba y seria el último lugar donde la buscarían.

- ¿Escapando de tus admiradores, D'artagnan?

La voz sonó irónica, hiriente, y Constance dio gracias a la oscuridad para que no viera su sobresalto. La había cogido por sorpresa.

- Al menos yo tengo admiradores, Buckingham- le repuso, arrogante.

Matt la estudió. A pesar de la oscuridad, veía su rostro ruborizado. Maldijo para sí mismo. Se había retirado del salón del baile, harto de verla repartir favores entre personas maduras, harto de verla comportarse como una dama casquivana. Se había retirado a la única sala que sabía que nadie entraría. La antesala del gabinete del rey.

Pero ella había aparecido allí, en el preciso momento que él se preguntaba si ella favorecería por fin a alguien esa noche. A algún viejo marques o algún duque, al que le dejaría robarle un beso para obtener una promesa de matrimonio.

- ¿No has encontrado tu futuro marido allí fuera, D'artagnan?- su tono pretendía ser mordaz, pero las palabras salieron con tono dolido.

Constance se echo hacia atrás un paso. Acusando el golpe.

- ¿Q-que insinúas?- se odio a si misma por su vacilación, porque el dolor que le había causado ese simple comentario se traslucía en su voz, sonando a lagrimas.

Él no lo noto. Se acerco a ella furioso.

- No insinuó, D'artagnan- la cogió de los hombros, clavándole los dedos- Afirmo.

Constance abrió la boca para responderle. Le hacía daño. Pero no le dio tiempo, porque él la beso antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Cuando se separaron, estaban impactados los dos. Él no pretendía besarla. Ella no pretendía devolverle el beso. Pero ambos lo habían hecho.

Se quedaron mirando durante un momento antes de volverse a besar. Con más pasión, con la energía de la juventud. Con las ganas de quien por fin consigue algo realmente ansiado.

Las ropas fueron desapareciendo de los cuerpos, las manos, volaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, descubriendo, explorando, acariciando…quemando.

Iban chocando con los muebles, sin ver realmente donde estaban. Solo los guiaba el ansia de estar con el otro. El ansia de entregarse, de derribar la última barrera que se interponía entre ellos.

Hacía ya un buen rato que habían dejado de ser Buckingham y D'artagnan. Los nombres que se susurraban, que gemían, eran los suyos propios. Jamás le había parecido a ella más erótico su nombre que el "Constance" que salía ronco de los labios de él. Ningún susurro le había parecido a él nunca tan erótico como el "Matthew" que se escapaba tembloroso de los labios de ella.

Ya estaban desnudos cuando accedieron al dormitorio. En ese momento, ningún pensó realmente donde estaban entrando. Simplemente era un dormitorio, suavemente iluminado, donde la cama parecía que les llamaba.

Con la luz de las velas, Matt pudo apreciar mejor la cremosa piel de Constance. Su sedoso cabello se había desprendido del moño y caía en cascada por su espalda y sus hombros. Sus dedos acariciaban cada milímetro de piel.

Se separo de ella un poco, admirándola en todo su esplendor. Sus pechos, maravillosamente plenos, se movían al compas de su agitada respiración. Su cintura se afinaba, dando paso a unas caderas redondeadas. Tenía un cuerpo exquisito, unas curvas muy deseables, y él no podía creer aun que tuviera la inmensa suerte de poder estar de esa forma con ella.

Constance no tenía vergüenza. Cuando él se separo y empezó a comérsela con los ojos, ella pensó que sentiría más vergüenza. Se sentía poderosa más bien. Veía sus fuertes hombros estremecerse por los jadeos. Vio el deseo descarnado en sus ojos, y la excitación en su miembro. Y supo que era por ella, lo que la hizo sentirse…demasiado bien como para no ser pecado.

Cogió la mano que él extendía y se acerco a él. Los besos fueron menos urgentes y más tiernos. Más dulces. Las caricias ya no eran tan demandantes.

Suavemente, tratándola con la delicadeza que ella merecía, la tumbo en la cama. Recorrió sus pechos a breves besos, deleitándose con sus pequeños gemidos. Su mano se deslizo entre ambos cuerpos, acariciándola, para acabar en la unión de sus piernas.

- Constance- la miro a los ojos, preguntándole. Sabiendo que si ella decía que no, le costaría la vida parar, pero lo haría.

Por toda respuesta, ella abrió las piernas, dándole acceso a su cuerpo. Estaba preparada para él, no pudo dejar de notarlo.

- Hazlo.

- ¿Segura?

- Hazlo, Matthew.

Mirándola a los ojos, se posiciono entre sus piernas. Ella paso las suyas por su cintura, por instinto.

Lentamente, empezó a entrar en ella. En seguida, noto la resistencia de su virtud. Se quedo parado durante un momento, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba.

Pero la paciencia nunca fue una virtud de Constance. De forma brusca, alzó las caderas, terminando de introducirlo en su interior.

Ambos gimieron a la vez. Él por el placer que le producía su estrechez. Ella por el dolor que se había provocado ella misma.

La beso, con ternura.

- Tienes siempre demasiada prisa- acaricio su rostro, mientras ella reía entrecortadamente

- Nunca me he caracterizado por tener paciencia.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se movieron al unisonó. Él tenía algo más de experiencia que ella, pero nunca había estado con una doncella. En ese sentido, ambos estaban en la misma situación.

Pero su mutuo deseo y el instinto les decía como actuar. Y Constance empezó a sentir placer, en vez de dolor, y Matthew se propuso que ella disfrutara igual que él.

A la vez, llevándose el uno al otro, fueron escalando hacia el placer. En busca del clímax. Sus nombres salían entrecortados de sus labios, jadeantes ambos.

Estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, lo tocaban con la punta de los dedos.

- ¡MATT!- Constance gritó, arqueando su cuerpo, impulsando sus caderas hacia delante. Estallando en mil pedazos.

- ¡FÉNIX!- Matt uso el nombre que se había jurado no usar jamás. Salió de sus labios roncamente, como un gruñido, mientras penetraba aun más profundo en ella.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, con el nombre del otro en los labios. Matt apoyo su frente sudorosa en la de ella, permaneciendo por un momento más en su interior, recuperando el aliento que ella le había robado.

Constance apretó las piernas a su alrededor, manteniéndolo cerca de ella, con su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido.

En el momento que él se retiro, ambos se sintieron vacios. Como si necesitaran del otro para sentirse completos de nuevo.

- Si se entera mi padre me deshereda.- Él se puso de costado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, y acariciando con la otra mano su vientre, aun sacudido por pequeños espasmos.

- Mira el lado positivo, si se entera el mío te mata- Ella rió suavemente, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de él.

Sus labios se buscaron de nuevo, ya saciados, pero con ganas de volverse a encontrar.

Miraron a su alrededor y ambos palidecieron a la vez.

- La habitación del Rey.

- La cama del Rey.

Hablaron a la vez. Se miraron y volvieron a reír, antes de saltar de la cama, recogiendo sus ropas apresuradamente, vistiéndose entre besos robados.

Sabían que se tenían que separar en el pasillo.

- D'artagnan- Constance se giró en el pasillo, extrañada- Pronto.

- Pronto, Buckingham- le respondió con una sonrisa.


End file.
